


Dear Colleen

by snowynight



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dark Agenda, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Shadowland, Misty tries to reach Colleen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Colleen

Misty picked up a pen and started writing.

"Dear Colleen, I would like to say," Misty paused and crossed out the words. It felt too polite, too distant. She didn't want to give the wrong impression. She started again.

"Dear Colleen, I am sorry for," Sorry for what? So many. Sorry for being stupid, stubborn, and cowardice. So many things she could be sorry for, but Misty wasn't sure how to express her sincerity.

"Dear Colleen, How 's your life in Japan? It must be great to return home and..." What if Colleen decided to never return? Misty forced herself to calm down. That was why she was writing the letter. Colleen had a right to know what she felt about her.  
Misty played with the pen, raised her head and saw Colleen's computer. Maybe she should type it and email Colleen. It would be more efficient. But handwriting was more personal, suitable for business of heart. Colleen would laugh at her for being so sentimental, Misty thought fondly.

Misty put down the pen. Perhaps she should try later as Colleen deserved the best.


End file.
